Into the Void: Starfleet Academy (Complete)
by APhantasm
Summary: This is a spin-off of my Into the Void: SG-1 (Formerly Stargate: Into the Void). The story will follow Dawn and Cassie as they make their way through the newly built Starfleet Academy.
1. Chapter 1: Cutting Class

**Summary:** This is a spin-off of my Into the Void: SG-1 (Formerly Stargate: Into the Void). The story will follow Dawn and Cassie as they make their way through the newly built Starfleet Academy.

 **A/U:** Set after Into the Void chapter 51

 **Pairings:** Dawn/Cassandra

 **Disclaimer:** BTVS owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Stargate owned by MGM.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cutting Class**

Cassandra Frasier was not in a good mood.

She grit her teeth as she remembered her morning. First, she couldn't find her comm badge. Then she had to crawl between her bed and desk to retrieve a dropped data chip for her morning History of Disease class. On top of that, the professor assigned more homework than anyone expected and held the class over by five minutes.

And now she was trying to quickly eat her lunch in the cafeteria before her next class—while staring wide-eyed at her roommate and best friend, Dawn Rosenberg-Summers.

"You want to what?" Cassie managed to ask between bites of food.

"I said let's skip class," said Dawn.

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. She stopped eating and stared at Dawn. "Skip class?"

"Skip class," Dawn echoed, nodding. "But it's for a good cause."

"Good cause?"

"Cassie, you're repeating everything I say," she said, tilting her head in frustration. "Remember their excavating your home town, on the edge of the Academy campus?" Cassie nodded trying not to think back on what Nirti had done to her people. "I talked to an Srrkarran upperclassman who's helping with the dig. They're opening part of the exposed section of the cave-in today—and it's a hospital!"

"Hospital?" Cassie said, she knew that meant bodies. Bodies of people she might have known.

"Cassie, you're doing it again."

They stopped talking as one of the Colonial cadets from New Caprica neared their table. Cassie waited until he walked by. "Dawn, we just can't skip class," she continued, whispering desperately to her roommate, "especially human anatomy. We're reviewing for the next test, remember?"

Dawn pushed back a lock of her long, strawberry-blonde hair that strayed to her forehead. She leaned closer to Cassie. "Yes, I know. But, Cassie, you and I know the human skeleton. We both have the top marks in the class. This is for our education," Dawn pleaded, "and, Cassie, it's a hospital, not just some old, moldy stone house."

"I think old, moldy stone houses are pretty interesting," she retorted, Smirking at her roommate.

Cassie began to eat her lunch again. "You're crazy, Dawn. Why don't you just ask me to steal a shuttle and fly to Alpha Centauri instead?"

Dawn took a bite of pasta from her plate, then pointed her fork at Cassie. "That's tomorrow. Really, Cassie, it won't tarnish your reputation at Starfleet to skip one class. I'm sure even the great cadets of Starfleet probably skipped a class now and then."

Cassie sniffed. "I doubt either of your mothers would have done such a thing."

"Want to bet?" Dawn retorted. "Just what are you really afraid of, Cassie? That your mother will find out?"

"No," Cassie replied. "I'm afraid of what I'll see."

"There could be no one in the ruins that you knew," Dawn said emphatically. "And even if there is, the only way you will be able to put it behind you is to see them and say goodbye."

Cassie knew Dawn was right as they finished their lunch and moved to the recylator and put their trays in. Dawn leaned toward Cassie. "Well, Cassie," she whispered, "are you with me?"

Cassie absently pulled on her lower lip, deep in thought. She knew they shouldn't skip class. But Dawn was right: They had studied human anatomy for the past three days and knew all the bones in the human body. Actually because she knew she wanted to follow in her mother, Janet Frasier's, footsteps and study medicine Cassie had learned all the bones of the human skeleton years ago—on her own.

She also liked the idea of being one of the first to view the latest artifacts of her own people in archaeological dig. Plus, they were skipping class to further their education.

"Oh, all right," Cassiey said with a tight smile. "If I don't go with you, you'll probably get into trouble."

"That's the Cassie know," responded Dawn. She put her arm around Cassie's shoulders as they started walking out of the cafeteria.

Cassie swallowed hard and hoped her afternoon would be better than her morning.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Neither Cassie nor Dawn ever grew tired of walking through the Academy grounds. The Srrkarran's when they had made her home planet their home had restored some of the planet's natural beauty. They remembered the orientation lecture their first week at the Academy. The Srrkarran who guided them around the campus explained what had happened to the original civilization and how the Srrkarrans had been rebuilding it.

The campus grounds added to the natural wonders of the area.

Cassie while having access to DS9 and its technology had lived, unlike Dawn, on Earth. She wasn't used to being surrounded by the leading edge of Federation and Srrkarran science. She was becoming comfortable with the many gadgets, transporters, and shuttles.

Cassie was particularly fascinated by the south-facing white solar collectors that capped the campus buildings. The Srrkarran explained that microcells within the collectors gathered energy from the sun for lighting, heating and cooling, replicator power throughout the buildings, and of course the climate was controlled. Finding enough sunlight to run the solar collecting microcells was not a problem.

Cutting between the buildings were a crisscross of walkways lined with tall trees and gardens of colorful flowers. The hardy plants were not only from Earth, but also from other planets that had already joined the Federation, such as Modaran.

In order to get to the archaeological dig, Cassie and Dawn walked across a wide path to the southeast end of the Academy. They watched as people dressed in light blue coveralls walked in and out of the area of the dig, many carrying artifacts to set on long tables on the edge of the area. "Look, Cassie," said Dawn, grabbing Cassie's shirtsleeve and pulling her close to a nearby table. "That looks like a … a stethoscope!"

Cassie leaned closer to the corroded disk. "You're right," she whispered almost too low for Dawn to hear.

"And there's a hypodermic needle," Dawn added. She pointed to a dirty tube with a needle at one end.

Cassie remembered the last time her mother had used a needle on her. It had been before the SGC had started using Federation technology and her mother had given her a vaccination shot.

"Can I help you?" said a voice. Cassie turned and straightened. A colonel wearing an SGC BDU stood behind her and Dawn, a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, yes. I'm Cadet Dawn Rosenberg-Summers, Starfleet Engineering," Dawn said smoothly. She held her hand out to the officer. "And this is Cadet Cassandra Frasier, Starfleet Medical." She motioned to her Cassie.

"I'm Colonel Ty Barnes, SG-6," he said with a smile. He shook both their hands.

"We heard the hospital was being opened up today," Dawn continued. "We just wanted to—well, be here for the excitement."

Cassie thought the officer looked slightly nervous as he quickly scanned the dig. "I know what you mean. I didn't sleep a wink last night thinking about today's dig. Are you both here to help?"

Before Cassie could say anything, Dawn answered, "Sure." Cassie tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace. She knew how Dawn had talked her into coming to the dig. Now she wondered how her best friend had talked her into joining the dig.

"Good. There's a replicator over there. Just order some coveralls and gloves. Believe me, you'll need them," he said, holding up his dirty gloves to show the cadets.

Cassie glared at Dawn as they ordered, and then struggled into the coveralls. She wanted to tell Dawn that she had gone too far this time. But before she could comment, a Srrkarran waved them into the entrance of the hospital. As they put on their gloves, they stepped inside.

Cassie looked at the interior and sighed as it brought back memories long buried. As Dawn and Cassie walked to the far end of the roomy lobby, they saw artifacts everywhere.

Ty was already there and led them through the building and down a set of stairs. "Welcome to the dungeon," he said, smiling. "We're working down here in the basement of the hospital. He led them over to a table of artifacts. Here we have what I think is a box of tongue depressors, not sure the writing is pretty faded. ."

"Tongue depressors," muttered Beverly. "I'm skipping class for tongue depressors?" Dawn smiled and nodded. Beverly grinned back sarcastically at her friend. But she was soon fascinated by all the artifacts.

"Heads up! Out! Now!"

They looked around and Major Samantha Carter. They hadn't even known Sam was even on New Srrkarra let alone working in the dig. They quickly noticed that one of the walls was quickly collapsing—and just as fast, a containment field shimmered into view to hold back the dust and debris.

But the containment field was not fast enough. A strong, pungent odor quickly filled the area.

Even though the air filters were activated, several people coughed violently as they ran away from the cave-in.

The red and white emergency lights turned on as the bright lights flickered and went out. "Come on!" Ty yelled, quickly turning and pushing the Dawn and Cassie toward the stairs.

Dawn tripped once and grabbed Cassie for support. Cassie was wishing for a strong flashlight when she finally saw the light of the hospital entrance.

Cassie was the first to reach the outside. She turned around and braced herself against the outside wall. Reaching out, she pulled people out as fast as possible.

Several times, she felt as if her arm would be pulled out of its socket. Some workers were coughing as she pulled them out; others were covering their mouths and noses with a cloth or their shirtsleeves.

In a few minutes, everyone was out of the cave. Cassie leaned back and let out a sigh of relief—and tried to stop her heart from racing.

The news of the latest cave-in traveled fast. Cassie jumped when she heard the hum of transporters, and suddenly Srrkarran medical and emergency personnel were everywhere. Cassie watched as a doctor checked her with a medical tricorder. As she looked around the crowd at the entrance of the hospital, she spotted Dawn.

~You all right?~ Cassie asked telepathically.

~I'm fine, Cassie,~ Dawn replied.

"Cassandra! Dawn!" came Sam's voice and she motioned for the two girls to join her.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked and

Dawn and Cassie stiffened.

"I do believe you two have a class, right now?" she continued.

"Well, we—" Cassie started to say.

"You what, Cassie?" pressed Sam. She leaned closer. Cassie resisted the urge to lean back. "You aren't in class. You are here. You skipped class. Am I right?"

Cassie nodded and Dawn looked down at the ground.

"Which class?"

"Human anatomy, Sam," answered Cassie, feeling her face flush.

"This is unbecoming a Starfleet cadet," Sam said sternly. Cassie cringed as he added, "Both of you—come with me. We're going to pay the Commanding Officer of Starfleet Academy a visit."

Cassie realized her afternoon was turning out to be worse than her morning.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn and Cassie remained silent as they walked behind Sam. They sat down outside the Commanding Officer's office and waited as Sam walked in. Neither of them spoke for a while. In a way, Cassie was mad at Dawn for convincing her to go to the dig, but she was madder at herself for saying yes. Finally, Dawn sighed, leaned her head back, and stared at the ceiling. "Does it seem like we've been here for hours?"

"Days," answered Cassie. She crossed her legs and looked at the chronoclock on the wall. "But it's only been ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" asked Dawn. She frowned and shook her head. "It only takes two nanoseconds to press the computer authorization to throw us out of Starfleet Academy."

"I doubt they will you out," Cassie said. "Your moms would throw a fit. You have to remember that Buffy is considered not just by the Asgard, but the Srrkarrans as well, as the mother of their race. They won't do anything to anger Buffy."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Dawn replied. "Mama Buffy told them not to get me any special treatment just because I'm hers and mama Willow's daughter or because I'm half-Srrkarran. You are more likely to get off easier than I because of your mom and Sam."

Cassie felt Dawn jump as Sam walked briskly out of the C.O.'s office. She frowned at both of them. Without a word, he walked out the door.

"Sam's pissed," Dawn said.

They both stood up as a woman entered the room. "Admiral Muti will see you now. Please follow me."

Admiral Muti's office was one of the most neat, spacious—and beautiful—either Dawn or Cassie had ever seen. Spotlights shined on works of art along several of the walls. Dawn recognized Modaran symbols on a bronze statue and Abydonian script on two separate stone sculptures. There were also framed prints by Earth artists, including Claude Monet and Leonardo da Vinci, hanging on the wall in the far corner.

Along one wall, a mural sparkled with color. It hummed a pleasant tone as she walked to the middle of the room. Cassie noticed that Dawn was staring at the wall, too—almost as if she were spellbound by the shimmering artwork.

"Do you know what that is, Cadet?" came the admiral's low, resonant voice.

Cassie was instantly aware of the admiral. The officer stood next to a tall chair behind a large wooden desk. Her short, curly white hair contrasted with her dark, thin face. And even though she was of medium height, she suddenly seemed to dominate the entire room.

"Yes," responded Dawn with a slight smile. "It's an art-harp from Tollana. One of the artifacts recovered after the Goa'uld bombed the Tollan homeworld"

The admiral nodded once. Her face seemed to soften slightly, then became stern again. "I am Admiral Muti, the Commanding Officer at Starfleet Academy," she told them. Her gaze never wavered from Dawn or Cassie. "And you are both first-year Starfleet cadets?"

Dawn and Cassies came to stiff attention. "Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Cadets Dawn Rosenberg-Summers and Cassandra Frasier." She looked down at a small data padd in her hand. "Cadet Rosenberg-Summers, daughter of Colonels Buffy and Willow Rosenbeg-Summers and born on DS9 a year and a half ago via cloning. Cadet Cassandra Frasier born right here on New Srrkarra before the Goa'uld Nirti wiped out the population and the only survivor of that incident. And you are the adopted daughter of DS9's Co-Chief Medical Officer Major Janet Frasier."

Cassie tried to stop her heart from beating so fast. She shifted her feet and stared straight ahead at the wall behind the admiral. The statements didn't seem to need an answer.

"Cassandra Frasier. First-year Starfleet Medical cadet. On tests, you qualified as an honors student before you entered Starfleet Academy." She pressed another template on the padd. "Dawn Rosenberg-Summers. A first-year Starfleet Engineering cadet. And an honors student, too."

Muti cleared her throat and snapped the padd shut. "I also understand, from what Major Carter told me, that you both were at the archaeological dig this afternoon instead of attending human anatomy class. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir," they replied, still at attention.

Muti walked past the desk and stood in front of the girls. "Do you know why you were both chosen to attend Starfleet Academy? I'm sure you do," she said, before either cadet could reply. "You both have influential families and friends. Cadet Frasier, you asked for this from Colonel Summers and she approved. You on the other hand Cadet Rosenberg-Summers had an aptitude for engineering rivaled by only a select few, two of them your own mothers."

She paused and walked around the cadets.

"And perhaps I should reinforce the philosophy of Starfleet Academy. It stresses the responsibility of Starfleet to the protection of all worlds from the Goa'uld," she emphasized. "But you know that, too, don't you? Now let me reinforce your responsibility to Starfleet: Be the best you can be for the people you will be protecting. And that means being responsible by attending all your classes and understanding what is taught to you in those classes. Am I making myself clear?"

Dawn and Cassie nodded and murmured, "Yes, sir."

"You may not believe that the class you skipped was important. But every class at the Academy is important. Let me give you an example," she said, as she again stood in front of the cadets. "Say you're on the planet Epsilon Five and a person needs your help. She has a certain medical condition that you can't identify. Why? Because maybe the class you skipped had that one piece of information you needed to understand the patient's condition. Maybe it was something the professor said or a question another cadet asked that day. Maybe that one bit of information was the piece of the medical puzzle you were looking for—so you could save the patient's life," Muti stressed. "But you don't know the answer because you weren't in class."

Cassie tried to concentrate on the wall behind the admiral, but the officer's dark eyes seemed to draw her in.

"I've seen your records," continued Muti, lowering her voice. "You're both exemplary students. You both have a wonderful sense of duty to other people. And by being here, you have impressed upon us that you really want to become Starfleet officers. Here at the Academy, we'll help you become some of the best officers in the Federation. But you also have to give something back—by following the rules so we can help you become the best officers in the Federation."

The room was so quiet Cassie could hear Dawn swallow. She knew her Dawn was scared, too. This is it, Cassie thought. This is where we get kicked out of the Academy.

Muti walked toward the huge window overlooking the Academy, her hands clasped behind her back. It was a few minutes before she spoke again. "And how was it?" Muti asked over her shoulder.

"Sir?" Cassie and Dawn responded. They weren't sure what the admiral was asking.

"The dig, Cadets," Muti responded. She turned around to face them cadets. "Did you see anything interesting?"

"Yes, sir," Cassie said. "For me it helped me to in some small regard to say goodbye. At least until it collapsed."

"Yes, we were lucky no one was seriously hurt." Muti sighed, then looked at the stack of computer disks on her desk. "I, too, was contemplating leaving work early today to see how the hospital dig was progressing," she said, then looked back at the cadets. "Now I don't condone what you both did. But I must add that I am pleased that you were trying to improve your knowledge by learning about the past—especially you Cadet Frasier. You're both dismissed."

Cassie froze for a second, not believing her ears. She noticed Dawn was just as astounded.

Both of them had expected the admiral to throw them out of the Academy or at least put them on probation.

Muti took her seat behind the desk and opened the small data padd. Cassie murmured her thanks

and gently pushed Dawn toward the door.

"And, cadets," said the admiral, looking up from her computer, "another slip and you're both on probation."


	2. Chapter 2: Simulation

**Chapter 2: Simulation**

Cassie awoke the next morning still thinking about their meeting with Admiral Muti. She realized the admiral was being generous in part because of who petitioned for her and who Dawn's own parents were. They should at least have been put on probation.

As they ate breakfast in the cafeteria, Dawn and Cassie brushed up on the notes for their next classes.

At 0800 hours, Cassie walked into the Medical Ethics classroom—and into the middle of a conversation.

"… Ever since Abydos joined the Federation I have always wanted to work on a starship," Kavar, an Abydonian, was saying. "My mother's good friend is the C.O. of the Prometheus and Co-C.O. of Abydos Shipyards."

"I'm not too sure I want to be on a starship," responded Modaran Cadet Gren Edut, nodding slightly to the Abydonian. We have a small family compared to others on Modaran. I only have a total of one brother and one sister. And since most of the Federation members have families, I plan on being a Starfleet doctor and take care of their children—but on solid, dry land, thank you."

"I'm sticking with computers," Dewley Breech, a Tollan, chimed in. He turned off his computer padd and leaned back in his chair. "I would love to develop computer medical programs. Or design instruments and machines that could be used in medical labs—for use on starships and on the ground," he added, nodding to Kavar and Gren.

"I hope you don't try out your machines on your poor newts," responded Imto Partigle, a Srrkarran, referring to Dewley's collection of newts he kept in his room.

"No, but I am looking for volunteers," said Dewley. He smiled as he reached over and patted his roommate on the shoulder.

Stephen Cody, one of newest recruited officers of the SGC, he had opted to train in Starfleet once he had been fully briefed on the Stargate program, sat on the edge of Dewley's desk, smiling an easy smile.

"I like computers, too," Stephen was saying, "but not for use in the medical field. That's my sister's field—she's always wanted to be a space doctor."

"We're not studying to be 'space doctors,' Stephen," said Imto. "We are studying to be Starfleet doctors to help everyone anywhere."

"Yeah, right. Like I said, a space doctor," replied Stephen. He smiled at Imto. "Now what about me? Let's see. I'm like Dewley. I like computers. But I like to write programs to get rid of computer viruses in a computer—almost like the way you use vaccines in medicine to get rid of diseases in the body."

"A computer space doctor?" Imto asked.

Laughter filled the room. It ended just as quickly as the door hissed open.

Rebecca Enye, the Srrkarran Chancellor and foremost Srrkarran medical expert, entered the room. Everyone quickly moved to their computer stations and pressed their hands on the desk template to record their attendance in class. Rebecca stepped into the center of a circle of computer desks—her favorite way of teaching class.

"Starfleet Medical does not and will never have all the answers to multispecies medicine," Rebecca said. "But our goal as medical officers is to try and understand the medical needs of as many alien races as possible—if and when they need our help.

"Let's begin with the following scenario: You are a medical doctor on a Federation starship. Suddenly, the ship is having difficulties. Several people are hurt as computer panels on the bridge explode. As a medical officer called to the bridge, is your first and foremost duty to the injured crewmembers or to help fix the damaged panels? Any comments?"

Cassie was called on as her hand went up. "If possible, a doctor should concentrate on the injured crewmembers first," she answered, "because sometimes it's only a matter of seconds to save someone's life. Not only that, others on the bridge are trained to work on the exploded panels."

"All right, I see many of you nodding your head in agreement with Cadet Frasier," said Rebecca, turning slowly, looking at each cadet in turn. "The next scenario, and this one takes place in the old Starfleet where the Prime Directive was followed to the letter. Now you are a medical doctor on a Federation starship. You beam down to a planet whose culture is familiar with working and living in space, but they have never had contact with alien space travelers. You know that you cannot make contact with anyone because it would go against Starfleet's Prime Directive. While you are on the planet, you come upon an alien who was seriously ill or wounded. The problem is life threatening and you know you can help. Would you treat the being, even if it went against Starfleet's Prime Directive?"

"You would leave the alien alone," Stephen said immediately. "The Prime Directive would have come first."

Cassie noticed that Imto sat up very straight in his chair. His face darkened as he turned and faced Stephen. "A life is more important than the Prime Directive."

No one moved. Rebecca cocked her head to one side, almost as if straining to listen. She turned to Stephen. "Cadet Cody. Your response?"

Stephen leaned forward in his chair and stared at Imto. In a low voice, he said, "Not if it will affect thousands—or even millions—of other lives, space doctor. If you cure this alien, it could upset the balance of that culture. I understand the impulse to help, Imto, but the old Prime Directive stated that you can't mess with another culture if it interferes with the normal development of that culture. What if the ill alien plays a major role in their political structure? And since the culture has never seen aliens from space—how will they react to our sudden presence?"

"My people would not be here today if someone had followed the Prime Directive," Imto said in an equally low voice.

"Imto is correct," Rebecca said. "If not for my mother, my people would never have joined the Federation. Mine and Imto's people believe that that the patient comes first. It is why when Colonel Summers, Lieutenant Colonel Rosenberg-Summers, Major Harris and Lieutenant Colonel Summers founded Starfleet and the Federation they did away with the Prime Directive. The needs of the many do not always outweigh the needs of the few."

Just then a chime signaled the end of class.

"Class is dismissed."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Cassie nervously shifted in her seat. Commander Wiley's Medical Emergencies course was not easy. In each class, cadets coped with a crisis with a medical emergency thrown in—all simulated in the holodeck. And every week, the emergencies were harder to solve and occurred faster. No one knew what to expect. In one simulation, you piloted a shuttle and solved a medical emergency. In the next simulation, you fixed a leaking conduit in engineering and at the same time helped a fallen comrade. It was scary. Cassie knew that every decision she made could affect the crewmates around her. And after every class, she would ask herself the same question: Am I really Starfleet material?

But the worst part of the class was Wiley's tough attitude. Cassie remembered the first day in Wiley's class. She knew his speech to first-year cadets was always the same. "Look to the right of you," he would say. "Now look to the left of you. These people will probably not be here next year. Gone. Not good enough for Starfleet. Will it be you?"

Today's short lecture was just as stern. "May I remind you that promptness is a necessity in Starfleet," he stated, standing ramrod straight in front of the cadets, his hands clasped behind his back. Several of the cadets had been held over in a previous class.

"And I will add a second message. All classes must be attended. All classes are essential for the well-rounded Starfleet officer."

Wiley moved behind the main computer console. Commander Vadoc, a Srrkarran medical instructor, was already in place behind the computer. Vadoc was in charge of choosing the holodeck simulations for the cadets and often helped Wiley announce each exercise.

"The first simulation team will consist of Cadets Kavar and Frasier," announced Vadoc, reading from a computer screen. "You will be negotiating the Benthos asteroid belt. Your shuttlecraft has just entered the belt. There is an Andorian ensign in your crew. You are to head to the planet Pella beyond the belt. As usual, when you are ready to proceed with the simulation, you must both step on the template. The program will then begin."

Cassie and Kavar stepped up to the circular pad on the door to begin the first simulation.

The door suddenly hissed open and Stephen Cody and Imto Partigle rushed in.

"Cadet Partigle," Wiley said scornfully. "Glad you could join us. You missed my lecture on promptness so I'll repeat it to you after class. Please sit with the rest of the cadets." Wiley turned to Stephen. "So my assistant finally made it, too. Cadet Cody, I expect you to come to an assigned class on time. You have work to do. Please take your place with me at the simulation computer."

Stephen hurried behind the console and stood next to Wiley. He gave a wan smile to the officers. "Ready to proceed on your commands, sirs."

"Please step on the circular template in the center of the room," continued Vadoc to the two waiting cadets. "You both must handle all general and medical emergencies that may arise. Begin when ready."

Cassie and Kavar looked at each other and nodded. As they stepped on the template, the cadet—and computer—filled room seemed to dissolve. They were suddenly onboard a Federation starship shuttlecraft. But it was the viewscreen that caught Cassie's eye—a dense collection of rocky asteroids loomed in front of the tiny craft.

A yellow alert klaxon sounded as a computer voice rang out.

"Warning. Shuttlecraft has entered the outer limits of the Benthos asteroid belt."

Kavar quickly sat in the left pilot seat. Her fingers flew over the computer panels controlling the shuttle's microfusion thruster units. "I will handle the shuttle," she called to Cassie. "Cutting back on the thrusters should slow us down and allow me to negotiate the belt."

"Warning. Communications have been compromised."

Cassie sat in the pilot's seat next to Kavar. She punched several square panels on the communications console and frowned as she read the computer readout. Communications with Starfleet and Pella were definitely down. According to the information on the screen, the mostly metal asteroids interfered with communications. She pushed several panels to compensate for the asteroids and smiled as a red warning light above the console turned yellow.

"Communication paths restored."

There was a loud groan behind the two cadets. Kavar raised an eyebrow at Cassie.

"I've got it," Cassie responded, grabbing a nearby holographic medical tricorder. She hurried to the back of the shuttle. Behind the last seat was a young, blue-skinned Andorian ensign. She blinked, fictional Star Trek races were rarely used, she quickly pushed the thought from her mind and return to what she should have been doing. She looked over the ensign and saw the left antenna on his head was broken and bleeding, and his arm was bent back in an unnatural position.

"I … I was thrown against a bulkhead when the first asteroid hit," the ensign whispered.

"First asteroid? We were hit before—"

The craft suddenly pitched to the left. The ensign grabbed the seat with his good arm. Cassie was thrown to the ground, the medical tricorder flying from her hand. She covered her head as a side panel above her spit out sparks. She quickly looked to the front of the shuttle. Kavar was still in her seat, holding on to the console—a deep frown forming on her face as she concentrated on the pilot controls.

Cassie turned back to the ensign as he moaned loudly. She crawled over to him, stopping only to grab the dropped medical tricorder. Kneeling by the Andorian, she quickly ran the instrument over the ensign's body.

"You've dislocated your shoulder and you have a concussion. Just—ouch!" she yelled, grabbing her right hand and dropping the tricorder again. "It just shocked me!"

The shuttle suddenly rocked violently from side to side. As best as she could, Cassie held onto the nearby seat as a red alert klaxon began.

"Warning. Direct hit to the port thruster. Damage to propulsion systems. Evasive action recommended."

"Cassandra!" Kavar shouted above the sound of twisting metal. "I'm trying to cut off all propulsion commands to the thrusters. Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so!" she yelled above the noise, looking at her throbbing hand. "Take care of the ensign! I'll try to contact Pella or Starfleet!"

"Right!" Cassie called back, then turned to the ensign. The Andorian's face contorted in pain as he tried to move. "Just stay still," she coached in a shaky voice, "Let me see what—"

"Warning. Explosion imminent. Impulse engine overload. Explosion in three seconds … two seconds … one second…"

The lights dimmed. Cassie watched as the shuttlecraft and the Andorian ensign dissolved in front of her. She saw Dawn, a sympathetic smile on her face. Cassie tried to smile back, but could not. Her hand tingled, and as she stood up, she felt as if she had been holding her breath during the entire simulation.

"Simulation terminated," Vadoc announced.

Wiley stepped out from behind the console. "You and your shuttlecraft just blew up, cadets," he remarked, pointing out the obvious. "Cadet Kavar, you must remember to rely on the autopilot more often. The onboard computers can usually maneuver faster than most other sentient beings, especially with such small objects all around you," he commented. He turned to Cassie. "Cadet Frasier, my advice to you is to stabilize your patient much faster—and to practice holding on to a tricorder."

Laughter rippled through the holodeck. "Yes, sir," she answered. She felt her face flush. "But sir, at one point in the simulation, I thought I felt the tricorder shock me."

"I'll check that out, cadet. Please sit down, both of you," Wiley instructed. As he moved behind the console and pushed several panels, he addressed the class. "I would like to remind everyone—it is not whether you succeed in stopping an imminent explosion or healing a patient. We are testing your reactions under various conditions. And you are learning what it's like to be in an emergency situation." Wiley hesitated, looking down at his readouts, then turned to Cassie. "Hmmm … I'm sorry, Cadet Frasier. I see no evidence of a shock coming from your tricorder. Perhaps you twisted your hand when you fell against the seat."

Cassie nodded and looked at her hand. It still tingled. "Perhaps."

Wiley turned to Vadoc and nodded. "The next simulation team will be Cadets Rosenberg-Summers and Peterson," continued the commander.

Dawn smiled again at Cassie as she and cadet Peterson stepped up to the circular template.

"You will be on a Federation starship," Vadoc announced, reading from the computer screen in front of him. "Cadet Peterson, you are the first officer onboard the U.S.S. Gallant, a fictitious Starfleet vessel. The starship has just been fired upon by a Goa'uld Ha'tak. Cadet Rosenberg-Summers, you will be a lieutenant commander on the ship's medical team. You have just been called to the bridge. You both must handle all general and medical emergencies that arise. Begin when ready."

As they stepped on the template, Cassie and the other students watched as the room before them dissolved into the expansive bridge of a Federation starship. As a red alert klaxon sounded in the background, several bridge officers were pulling themselves up from the floor, trying to reach their stations. The tactical officer announced a weapons strike to decks three and four, but shields were holding. The captain moved quickly to navigation to help put out a small electrical fire.

Peterson was helping the helmsman crawl back to his seat when Dawn nudged him and pointed to the viewscreen. The Goa'uld was firing again, another blast struck the Federation ship. Peterson was thrown to the right, while Dawn fell to the floor next to the captain.

"Doctor!" shouted the captain above the red alert klaxon. He helped Dawn to her feet. "Attend to the first officer. He's over there," he said, pointing to Peterson.

"Helm, take us out of here—away from the Goa'uld. Mark one-seven-two! Warp seven and prepare to engage the hyperdrive!"

Dawn rushed over to Peterson. His eyes were closed and he was holding his stomach. "Alex, you all right?" she asked. She grabbed a nearby holographic medical tricorder and bent down, running the instrument over him. Peterson opened his eyes wide—and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, Alex," Dawn whispered to him, "you're doing a good job. It looks like you're really hurt." She hesitated and smacked the side of the tricorder. "Strange. I can't seem to get a reading out of this thing."

Cassie was puzzled. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she watched her roommate from the side. Peterson kept shaking as Dawn tried to scan. He was very convincing as a patient. In fact, too convincing, Cassie thought. She couldn't stand it anymore. Even though it was against class rules, she ran over and stood beside Dawn.

"What's wrong with Alex?" she shouted above the noise.

"Cassie … What are you … It's all right, Cassie, go on back," Dawn protested, frowning and waving Cassie back to the side. "Alex's just playing his part of the simulation, remember?"

"I don't think so, Dawn," she replied. She quickly bent down and pushed the medical tricorder away from Peterson. It slipped from Dawn's hand and clattered to the door.

Cassie grimaced as the captain continued to yell commands in the background. Reaching into her jumpsuit pocket, she winced as she pulled out her small personal medical scanner with her sore hand. Peterson did not move. She ran the scanner over his head and chest and announced above the noise, "He's had some type of seizure—or a shock." She reached out and took Peterson's hand. It was cold and clammy. "Computer! Stop program!"

It startled Cassie as the noise quickly ceased and the starship dissolved around her. Dawn knelt on the floor beside her and stared at Peterson. Cassie looked up and saw the stunned faces of her classmates.

She suddenly noticed Wiley and Vadoc at her side, so she moved out of the way. Vadoc examined Peterson with his medical tricorder and tapped the comm badge on his shirt. "Medical emergency. Direct transport to Sickbay Five. Two to beam over. Energize."

Everyone quietly watched as Alex and Vadoc transported out of the holodeck. Peterson's face was pale and he was barely conscious. At least he's still breathing, Cassie thought.

As the whine of the transporter ended, Wiley turned to Dawn and ran his hand through his short hair. "What-did-you-do?" he demanded, emphasizing each word.

Dawn was dumbfounded. "Nothing, sir, I—"

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" he interrupted. "You must have done something! There are failsafes on the holodecks. No one should get hurt." He paused and seemed to collect himself. "I repeat. What did you do?"

"Nothing, I was just doing the simulation, really," Dawn protested, standing up to face Wiley. "The tricorder didn't seem to work, so I—"

Cassie stood close to Wiley. "Sir, I was watching. Maybe it was the same shock that got me. I know Cadet Rosenberg-Summers didn't—"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Cadet Frasier," he responded, glaring at Cassie. She quickly stepped back as he turned to Dawn again. "Do you remember pushing a wrong button? Did you trip over anything?"

"No, sir," Dawn protested, her voice cracking. "I wasn't even close to any consoles. I just went along with the simulation. What happened to Alex wasn't my fault—I mean, it couldn't be my fault."

"We'll see about that," said Wiley. He turned on his heel and marched toward the exit of the holodeck classroom.

As he approached the door, the whine of the transporter filled the now silent room. Commander Vadoc materialized and walked up to Wiley. "Commander Wiley, you best come with me. As professor, it is your responsibility for the simulations."

"Yes, I know. So let me do my job and determine what happened," said Wiley, moving past Vadoc.

"On the contrary, Commander," Vadoc said in a matter-of-fact voice, as he firmly grasped Wiley's arm. "You are to report to your Commanding Officer. One cadet—perhaps two," he said, nodding to Cassie, "has been hurt under your authority. One such incident may be considered an accident. I do not mean to imply anything, but two such incidents may be deliberate."

Wiley glared in Dawn's direction. "We'll see about that, too," he growled and walked out the exit, Vadoc following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Mrs Oner

**Chapter 3: Mrs. Oner**

Dawn looked around her dorm room and sighed. She tilted her head, puzzled. "Why didn't I see it?"

"There is no reason for you to blame yourself, Dawn," said Imto Partigle, his bushy white eyebrows meeting above his nose as he frowned. "We all thought Alex's reaction was part of the simulation."

"And we still don't know what happened to Alex," added Dewley Breech, resting his hand on his chin. "Or even what happened to you, Cassie. How's your hand?"

"Fine now," she responded, flexing her right hand. "Almost as if nothing happened. But I know I felt something."

Dawn ignored the discussion and continued. "I should have known. I should have realized something was wrong when that dumb medical tricorder wouldn't work. Cassie knew." Dawn punched the pillow lying next to her in frustration.

"Dawn, I was looking at the simulation from a different viewpoint," Cassie responded. She knew there was nothing she could say that would cheer Dawn.

"Not only that, being in a simulation is a stimulating experience," Kavar pointed out as she leaned against Cassie's desk. "Things become distorted. You are not always at your best. Which is why Starfleet insists on such a class—to get us used to reacting quickly in an emergency."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Kavar?" asked Dawn, narrowing her eyes at the Vulcan.

"It is the truth."

Cassie sighed and stared at the floor. They were all getting tired and testy. For the past hour, they had discussed the simulations, trying to figure out what happened. They even acted out the simulation involving Alex. Imto played the captain, Kavar pretended to be Dawn, and Dewley acted out the part of Alex. Cassie and Dawn tried to remember each move from their points of view—but to no avail. They still could not determine what happened.

The chime sounded at Cassie's door. The door hissed open and Gren Edut stepped into the room. Cassie felt as if she were waiting for the verdict from a jury.

"I talked to my friend who works in the infirmary," Gren said, standing in front of Dawn and Cassie as the others gathered around him. "Alex is all right, but he's had a shock to his system. The doctors say he will not be back to school for days."

Gren further explained that Alex had been feeling ill that day, but it was only secondary to the neuroshock he received. According to the doctors, it was almost as if a strong phaser blast had hit Alex. The shock not only stunned him like a real phaser, but momentarily disrupted almost every nerve in his body. Alex's hands and feet were still numb.

"Does Alex remember anything?" asked Imto, standing next to Gren.

"No, just that he felt sick to his stomach just before class. He said he doesn't remember a thing after the simulation threw him across the bridge." Gren hesitated, lacing his long fingers in front of him. "I also heard the preliminary investigation. It showed that the holodeck did not malfunction."

"Does that mean it wasn't an accident?" Imto asked, scratching his head and turning to Cassie. "Could the holo-generated ensign have shocked you?"

"I don't think so, Imto," she replied. "And he wasn't present when Peter was shocked."

"And I don't think any of us believe Dawn caused Peter to be shocked," added Dewley. "As far as I can see, the guilty party would have to be the person who developed the simulation—and the finger points to Wiley. But I can't figure out why he would want to hurt you or Alex."

"Maybe it was simply negligence on his part," suggested Gren.

"Or maybe he meant to hurt any one of us," replied Imto, his black eyes wide with the thought.

"There is another possibility," said Kavar, folding her long arms in front of her. She looked straight at Dawn. "Didn't your mother's pass Wiley over for command of a ship?"

Dawn nodded. "They did. He had been a contender for the Daedalus which went to Colonel Caldwell."

"So," Cassie said, "the intended target was Dawn. Put the blame on her and get her discredited and even thrown out of the Academy?"

"It's possible," Kavar said. "But I am not accusing anyone of anything. I am just pointing out another possibility. Like everyone else's suggestions, it is merely speculation on my part."

"But why hurt Cassie?" asked Dewley.

"She was not really hurt," Kavar said, "and perhaps her shock was delivered by mistake."

"Wiley was quick to dismiss Cassie's claim," added Imto.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Dawn suddenly grabbed a jacket and walked out the door.

Dewley looked at Cassie. "Want me to go after her?"

Cassie shook her head. She knew that Dawn would head for the second floor of Regent Hall. She knew, too, that she wanted to do the same thing: confront Commander Wiley. She threw on her jacket and started after Dawn. She caught up with Dawn as she reached the door of Regent Hall.

Neither said a word as they entered the building. No one passed them as they walked up the stairs to Wiley's office.

Dawn pressed the chime on Wiley's office door, but there was no answer. "Computer," she said, speaking to the computer control display on the wall. "Where is Commander Max Wiley?"

"Commander Max Wiley is currently on the first floor of Regent Hall."

Cassie and Dawn looked wide-eyed at each other as the sound of footsteps rang through the stairwell. Commander Wiley appeared from around the corner and stopped. An unwelcoming smile crossed his lips.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. First I have to deal with Muti—now you two."

"We just came to talk to you," said Dawn, her shaking voice barely a whisper.

Wiley chuckled softly to himself and stepped past the cadets to open his door. "Well, you might as well come in," he said as the door swooshed opened. Cassie had never seen the commander look so despondent. Suddenly, she was worried. In the three weeks she had been attending Wiley's class, he had always stood tall. He always talked with a confidence that only comes with command. The man before her was stooped and tired. It was almost as if he didn't care about anything—almost as if he had given up.

They followed the commander into his office. Cassie looked around the room and noticed two shelves of old books and stacks of computer tapes. In front of the stacks was a large glass and metal desk. The office was just like Wiley: tidy, professional, and in perfect order.

"Commander Wiley, there is no way I could have done something wrong during the simulation—" Dawn started to say.

"Yes, yes, yes," he said, throwing himself into an overstuffed chair in the corner. He threw a data padd toward his desk, but it missed and clattered to the floor. Cassie started to reach for the object. "Naw. Don't bother. Let it lie," he grunted. He turned to Dawn. "Now I suppose you're going to plead with me that you did nothing wrong—that you're an outstanding student."

Dawn blinked and stood up straight. "I was one of the top performers in the simulation part of the test to enter Starfleet."

"I know, Cadet Rosenberg-Summers," responded Wiley, standing up and ordering a coffee from a nearby replicator. He picked up the steaming mug and sat down again. "I was there, remember?" he continued. "We both know that you would have gotten in regardless, your mothers and grandmother along with Major Harris are after all the heads of both Starfleet and the Federation. Still that doesn't mean you didn't do something wrong today."

"But what?" Dawn Protested.

"I have no idea—yet," he commented, pointing a finger at Dawn, "but it seems this 'outstanding student' managed to skip a class yesterday. And with such disregard for the rules, why shouldn't I suspect you?"

Dawn put a hand to her head and turned away from Wiley.

Cassie stepped forward. "Commander Wiley, I also have a question. Why did you just dismiss the idea that I had been shocked during my simulation?"

"Because there was no evidence, Cadet Frasier," he said, frowning. "You were also being thrown around the cabin of the shuttlecraft. As a future doctor, you must know that a fall can result in excessive pressure on a nerve. You probably fell just right, and it only felt similar to a shock."

Cassie's mouth formed a thin line in frustration. "Has anyone checked the computer simulation tape?" she suggested. "Maybe it only seems. all right. Maybe something went wrong with the tape during the simulation that caused Alex—and maybe me—to be shocked."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "Cadet, you were not shocked. And as for the Peterson simulation, I developed it myself. And it worked perfectly before and after," he said, pointing to Dawn again, "her little incident."

Dawn leaned across the desk and looked Wiley in the eye. "I did nothing wrong."

"You must have done something wrong. Why would—" said Wiley, stopping in mid-sentence. He suddenly smiled and took another sip of coffee. "You both …" he started to say. He looked at Dawn and Cassie in turn. "You both think I'm guilty, too," he said in a low voice, "just like everyone in Starfleet thinks I am, just like your mothers. You think that I somehow did something to the simulation."

"Commander, none of us knows what really happened," Cassie protested.

Wiley acted as if he did not hear Cassie. She had seen that look before—a look filled with anger and bitterness. "I should have known," he whispered. "You two are trying to get me to confess to doing something to my own simulation and hurting my cadets."

He stood up and slammed his hand down on the desk. "Well, it won't work. Now get out of here!"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Dawn slumped at her desk. The computer screen in front of her blinked, waiting for its next command. "I can't study," she moaned.

Cassie sighed. She knew exactly how Dawn felt. After all, her computer remained untouched for the past hour, too. "Dawn, I'm exhausted. Let's try to get some rest. Think things over. Maybe things will look better in the morning."

Dawn muttered in agreement. She slowly crawled under the covers as Cassie called for the computers and lights to turn off.

It wasn't easy to fall asleep. No matter what position Cassie tried, she felt uncomfortable. Why didn't Wiley want to find out the truth instead of blaming someone else for the accident? When she last looked at the chronoclock near her bed, it was 0100 hours. She finally fell asleep and dreamed that she was trying to stop a simulation. She yelled to the computer to stop. She pushed the computer panels along a wall. But no matter what she did or said, the simulation continued. After what seemed like only a short time, she awoke in a cold sweat as an alarm chime sounded.

"Dawn—time to get up," she said, throwing off the covers.

A flashing light on her padd caught her eye. At the same time, she noticed that Dawn was not in her bed. She touched the padd and Dawn's face appeared on the small screen.

"Hi, Cassie. I just received a message from Mrs. Oner. She said to come immediately—that she felt ill. She's helped me before, Cassie, so I wanted to help her. And yes, I have permission from Ensign Linn. I'll try not to get into trouble. See you later."

Cassie quickly brushed her teeth and washed. She ordered a red and black medical cadet jumpsuit from the replicator and dressed. After brushing her hair, she looked at herself in the room's long mirror to make sure she looked neat and polished—as was expected of an Academy cadet. The only flaw on this perfect cadet, she thought, is the worried look on her face.

She looked at Dawn's message on the padd screen again. The time said 0410 hours. It was almost three hours since Dawn had left the message.

She knocked on Ensign Linn's door and straightened the comm badge on her jumpsuit.

Ensign Linn, the dorm's watch officer, was already dressed. "Cadet Frasier," the junior class ensign said, grabbing a padd from a table near the door. "I was wondering when you would show up. You found Cadet Rosenberg-Summers's message?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes, and I'm really surprised. I had no idea Mrs. Oner was ill. Dawn usually talks quite a bit about Mrs. Oner."

"It sounded like it was pretty sudden," said Ensign Linn, handing the padd to Cassie. She pushed her left thumb on the padd, registering her thumbprint as identification. "I'll give you a pass for two hours off campus," said Linn, punching the times into the computer. "It will allow you to skip your study period this morning. If you're not back in two hours, I'll call you on your comm badge. If you still don't report within ten minutes of that time, I'll have to put you on report."

Cassie nodded. "I've never been to Mrs. Oner's—I just take Lyon to Parker Street, right?"

"Yes, you can't miss it once you're on Parker. And, Cadet," she added as Cassie turned to go,

"I didn't mention this to Cadet Rosenberg-Summers. But if you don't mind, please let me know what happens," she said, her voice softening. "In my time at the Academy, I can't tell you how many times I visited Mrs. Oner's café. And I'm worried about her. She's … well, she's just very special."

It was not hard to find Mrs. Oner's. The converted one-story home stood out from the rest of the houses on the street. It was painted pastel yellow, with rusty red shutters that matched the stone slab shingles on the roof. Cassie thought the old building looked like a house that was popular during the late twenty-first century in San Francisco. A large white sign displayed the café's name in bright red letters: "Mrs. Oner's."

The sign on the front door window read Closed. Cassie peeked in, then knocked. Dawn's face suddenly appeared. "Cassie, you found me," she said, laughing as she opened the wooden door. It was the first time Cassie had seen her laugh in two days.

"You're just in time," said Dawn. She led Cassie around the wooden tables of the café and into the kitchen. "Mrs. Oner is making some strange concoction—and I'm trying to convince her to tell me what it is."

"But I thought she was sick."

"I had to think of some way to get off campus without getting in trouble," Dawn said sheepishly.

"I just had to talk to Mrs. Oner about the problem with Commander Wiley."

Cassie took a deep breath as she entered the kitchen. The air was mixed with the most wonderful smells. She identified nutmeg, cinnamon, and cloves. Suddenly she smelled yumatia, a sweet spice from Modaran. Then fridd, from a Tollan bean that is often used as a coffee substitute.

She sighed happily, suddenly feeling comfortable in the big house.

"Ah, Cassie. Come in. You're hungry," said a voice near the old style kitchen stove.

"Who wouldn't be, with all these smells," Cassie said under her breath as she turned toward the voice.

Mrs. Oner's features were soft, like her voice. She was tall and willowy, and her long arms easily reached into a cupboard for a handful of red leaves. Dropping the bunch of herbs into a shiny pot in front of her, she turned to Cassie and smiled. Her eyes were deep sky blue and she had a ruddy complexion, as if she had just scrubbed her face.

Probably from always standing over those steaming pots, Cassie thought.

Mrs. Oner turned back to the stove. "Ah, no, Cassie, all my people have such a complexion," she said. "It is probably from being outside collecting our herbs and spices in the bright sunshine. We have two suns in our solar system, you know."

Cassie just stared at the older woman. "Did I project my thoughts?" she asked. "It's not widely known beyond Dawn's mothers and my own that I am half Betazoid. Over the year since I acquired my telepathic abilities I still have trouble sometimes."

"No dear," Mrs. Oner said. "I'm Srrkarran." She smiled again. Her wavy black hair fell around her face as she sniffed the contents of the pot. "Ready for breakfast? We were waiting for you."

"Yes, thank you. I … I haven't had breakfast yet. I came right over from campus," stammered Cassie.

"And how is Ensign Linn? Tell her not to worry—tell her I am fine," she said, her ankle-length pastel blue dress swaying back and forth as she turned off the stove's burners. "Come, sit down, both of you."

Cassie enjoyed the smells of the cooking herbs and spices. She also liked the taste of the breakfast porridge Mrs. Oner called "yebba."

Soon the conversation turned to the problem with the simulation and Commander Max Wiley.

"Ah, and so you believe that Dawn is not guilty of doing anything wrong," Mrs. Oner was saying, "and Commander Wiley is guilty."

"I know Dawn didn't do anything during her simulation," responded Cassie, putting her spoon down. "And as for Commander Wiley? I don't know. I do know that I was also shocked during my simulation, but Wiley seems to deny that it could happen. He says I just fell on my hand. And then there are other things that point to the commander," She explained to the older woman why all the evidence pointed to Wiley—even mentioning Kavar's idea about Wiley being passed over for the Daedalus. "But why would he want to hurt us?"

"Ah, Cassie," said Mrs. Oner. "It is difficult to say what leads people to hurt others. But tell me. Do you really believe Commander Wiley could do such a thing?"

"He is very demanding of his students and extremely stern," she responded, still looking into the older woman's eyes.

"That was not my question. Do you believe Commander Wiley could do such a thing?" asked the older woman again.

Cassie frowned and thought for a moment. "He's definitely a hard teacher. And he's not exactly warm and personable—but, no, I don't think he would harm any of his cadets. I think he treats his students sternly because he's so dedicated to Starfleet. He's trying to set an example. He wants us to be dedicated, too."

Mrs. Oner tilted her head. "And?"

"And I've tried hard," Cassie said, sighing, "but I really can't imagine him hurting one of his cadets—even if one of them was the daughter that passed him over for the Daedalus. If he did hurt someone, I think it would be an accident. He would confess that he made a mistake and pay the consequences." Cassie looked down at her empty bowl. "I don't know why I feel that way about the commander. It's … well, it's just a feeling I have."

"Sometimes feelings are the best way to determine the truth."

Dawn reluctantly agreed. "I guess I can see that, too, even though he still blames me," she said, shifting in her chair. "After all, why would someone who loves Starfleet so much do something to get themselves kicked out?"

No one spoke. The small pot on the stove popped and bubbled. Mrs. Oner stood up and went to the stove. As she slowly stirred the pot, she looked at Cassie. There was a quizzical, look on her smiling face. "Please explain to me. Everyone is checking the holodeck computer for an obvious problem," she said in her soft voice. "How about determining if the computer program was tricked—would it not show a mistake if you ran it again?"

Dawn and Cassie stared at Mrs. Oner, then at each other.

"I suppose so—don't you think so, Cassie?" asked Dawn.

"Maybe," Cassie replied. "We tried acting it out. We never asked about running the actual program. Wiley said it worked after our accident. But maybe it's time we did it ourselves—without Wiley around."

"Oh, no," Dawn cried. "Does that mean we have to get the tape from Wiley?"

"No. We have someone else on our side—Dewley Breech. Come on," said Cassie, standing up and grabbing Dawn by the arm. "Thanks, Mrs. Oner. I hate to eat and run. But we have to get back to campus and start our own investigation."


	4. Chapter 4: Data

**Chapter 4: Data**

Cassie and Dawn practically ran all the way back to campus. After signing in and reassuring Ensign Linn that Mrs. Oner was all right, they headed directly to Dewley Breech's room.

Imto Partigle is a very patient person, Cassie thought as she entered Dewley's and Imto's quarters. Imto's roommate had aquariums everywhere—all making bubbling noises like the pots on Mrs. Oner's stove.

Imto popped up from behind one of the larger aquariums and grinned. "Welcome, fellow cadets, to a room filled with newts!" he exclaimed. He bowed slightly in their direction. "We have grasses. We have rocks. And in between, we have little red, yellow, and black newts. We even have my favorite—the tiny sputted red newt."

"That's red-spotted newt!" yelled Dewley from behind an aquarium in the corner.

"Oh, right," Imto continued, bowing toward Dewley. "Red-sputted newt."

Dewley walked to the center of the room and shook his head. Smiling at his roommate, he carefully pronounced the name of the newt again. "Red-spotted newt."

Imto shrugged his thin shoulders. "Oh, whatever. I still don't know why you like such small creatures, Dewley. On my homeworld, our 'newts' are at least three feet long. And they glow in the dark."

Dewley picked up one of the red-spotted newts and held it close to Cassie. "Here's my favorite. I wanted to name him Max Wiley, but Imto wouldn't let me. So I call him Sniff." She leaned toward the small, wet creature, putting her finger close to the animal's face. It sniffed at her finger, but showed little interest. Seemingly bored with the human female, it crawled up Dewley's arm to his shoulder. "It thinks I'm a rock," said Dewley.

"Dewley, I like your newts—and Sniff. But I really, came by to ask you a favor." Cassie explained to the two roommates about the confrontation with Wiley, and Mrs. Oner's suggestion to check the simulation tape for tampering. "Do you think we can get a copy of the tape from that day?"

Dewley shrugged. "It's kept in the main computer room in Regent Hall," he answered. "I don't have clearance to get the tapes. Why don't you ask Wiley?"

Dawn winced and Cassie shook her head. "No, we're conducting our own investigation. And anyway, I don't think he'd cooperate. Dewley, we really have to find out if there is any evidence of tampering with the computer simulation. I want to find out if I did get a shock to prove I'm not crazy—but I also want to clear Dawn." And maybe Wiley, she thought.

"So you want me to break into the main computer archives?" replied Dewley, his eyes becoming wide with realization.

"Not really break into the archives. Just copy a tape."

Dewley thought for a moment, then grinned. "Well, if you must know, you can't always fool a computer expert like myself," he said. He lowered his voice and leaned conspiratorially toward Cassie and Dawn. "I do know how to get into the main computer center, but no one is supposed to know that I know."

"And of course," said Imto, smiling and standing next to his roommate, "you will need a lookout at the door."

Dewley put Sniff back into the aquarium. He pulled out a data padd and started to assign duties. "Okay, Imto," he said, pressing a panel on his data padd, "you'll be the lookout. Dawn, you'll do the initial search for the tape in the stacks. And Cassie, you're now our speed reader. You find the right file as the data flashes on the screen. I'll work out the codes to cover our tracks and download the tape."

The operation was ready to begin.

No one suspected the four first-year cadets—complete with data padds—walking down a hallway at Regent Hall's computer center, the focus of computer activity at the Academy. It was close to lunchtime, when few cadets were in the computer building. Dewley talked casually to Imto, discussing computer codes and newts. Dawn just smiled weakly at Cassie now and then.

They entered the outer study hall of the main computer room. Through a small window, Cassie could see the cadet upperclassman in charge of the room locking up his computer desk. As they waited for the cadet to leave, Dewley gave them a lecture on the components of the computer system.

After about five minutes the main computer room door hissed open and the upperclassman left for lunch. He nodded to Dewley as he left, and Dewley continued his "lecture."

As the cadet disappeared around the corner, Imto grabbed the data padds from the others. He quickly took up his station at the door, ready to signal if someone headed in his direction. Dewley quietly motioned to Cassie and Dawn to follow. As they watched, he punched several templates on the computer panel to open the door. The door stayed closed. Dewley frowned, then pushed another combination on the panel. A second later, the door hissed open. He smiled as he waved them into the main computer room.

As Cassie looked around, she understood why Dewley mentioned it would be useless to try to hide if they were caught.

Rows of computer consoles filled the room. And along one wall were neat stacks of computer tapes.

In a few quick, short steps, Dawn was standing next to the tape stacks. "Thank goodness Wiley keeps such good records," she whispered. Cassie and Dewley quickly shushed her. She shrugged as she continued to search the first three stacks. Each tape disk was neatly arranged according to month and day—and in less than a minute, she found a tape with the correct date.

Grabbing the purplish disk from the stack, Dawn reached over and handed the tape to Cassie. Quickly slipping it into the computer console next to Dewley, Cassie stepped back. Dewley's hands danced across the console panel and a computer screen began to roll through line after line of data.

Cassie's eyes darted back and forth as she checked the passing data on the screen. "There," she said suddenly in a low voice. She pointed to a line of text and numbers on the screen, "That's it. 'Benthos asteroid belt' and 'Romulan Bird-of-Prey,' simulations number six and seven."

Dewley pulled another computer tape from his jumpsuit pocket. Pushing his tape into the console, he hit several more panels and smiled. "Copy complete," he whispered. Cassie pulled out the original tape and started to hand it back to Dawn.

They all froze as three short whistles reached their ears. "It's Imto's signal," Dewley whispered urgently. Cassie had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Someone was coming.

Cassie pushed the tape into Dawn's hand and turned to see Dewley scramble toward the front door. Suddenly, she heard Dawn yelp.

"I dropped it!"

Dawn was on her knees, trying to reach between two computer stacks for the purplish tape. She groaned as she strained to reach the disk. "My—arm's—too—short!"

"Here," whispered Cassie anxiously. She bent down near Dawn. "Let me get it. My arm is longer." Cassie reached between the stacks, just barely grasping the tape. As she pulled, it wedged itself deeper between the two stacks. As she twisted it to the right and pulled hard, the tape suddenly popped out of its trap. She stood up with the tape in her hand and quickly put it into its proper place.

Dawn grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her friend toward the door.

But it was too late. "Hey, you two! What are you doing in here? This is an authorized area!" came a loud voice from across the room. They froze and looked over to see the cadet upperclassman standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips.

"So much for long lunches," Dawn muttered under her breath and leaned against a computer console. Cassie looked at Dawn and grimaced.

Cassie knew Dewley and Imto had made it out of the building—but she and Dawn had been caught.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Admiral Muti stood beside Commander Wiley. They both stared at Cassie and Dawn as the senior cadet escorted them into the admiral's office.

Wiley did not wait for Muti to speak. "I want them out of the Academy," he said, glaring at the cadets. Muti turned and frowned at Wiley. "Apparently, you have forgotten something, Commander. You, too, are being investigated at this time. Please," she said, indicating the door. "I would like to talk to the cadets alone."

Wiley briskly walked across the room. As the door hissed closed behind him, the admiral walked forward and stood in front of Cassie and Dawn. "I don't have to tell you—you're both in deep trouble," she began. "As cadets, you have access to the computer center, and with clearance, the main computer room. But you broke into Starfleet property without clearance—and that is a serious offense. Commander Wiley said that nothing was missing, but apparently a simulation tape was copied. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," answered Cassie.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"We were checking on a simulation," Dawn responded. Her voice was shaking.

"The one in which Cadet Peterson was hurt?" she asked. Dawn nodded. "Don't you think Starfleet can carry out its own investigation?" The cadets did not answer. "I know there were others involved, too. What are their names?"

"Sir, I take full responsibility—it was all my idea—" Cassie started.

"And mine, too," interrupted Dawn.

Muti stared at the cadets for a few seconds. "This matter will be further investigated. And we will find out who helped you. But for right now, I must put you both on probation. I did warn you," she added, reaching back on her desk. She touched the screen of her computer.

"There will be no leave for either of you, and you are not allowed to leave campus," she recited. "In addition, any further violation of the rules will mean immediate expulsion."

She turned back to the cadets. She seemed to hesitate before she spoke. "Off the record, cadets, I shuddered when I saw your names on report again. Both of you have been a great disappointment to me. I bent over backward to give you another chance," she said, frowning. "Don't you realize that not only are you letting Starfleet down, but you're letting yourselves down? Just think of how hard you worked to get here. Please, for your own sakes, stay out of trouble until we can clear up this mess. Cadets dismissed."

Cassie and Dawn left Muti's office and walked slowly back toward the dorm. Even the walk through campus didn't cheer them up.

Cassie glanced at Dawn and wondered how her friend would tell Buffy and Willow about being on probation? After all Buffy had bent over backwards to make sure both she and Dawn were amongst the first crop of cadets to enter the Academy.

They turned as a voice called from behind. "Cassie! Dawn! What happened? We made it out, but we never saw you again," inquired Dewley, catching up with them.

"We got caught," explained Cassie. "We just came back from Muti's and we're really in trouble now. She put us on probation."

Dewley whistled. "Gee, I'm sorry. It's sort of like Max Wiley."

"Max Wiley?" Cassie said, puzzled.

"Rumor has it he's under investigation until the Alex Peterson case is solved," Dewley answered. "I heard he can't teach until this shock incident is cleared up. And it probably didn't help that we broke into the computer center and copied the tape."

"Dewley—what happened to the tape?" she asked.

Dewley smiled and slipped a white computer tape out of his jumpsuit pocket. "I was able to get some time on Holodeck Three."

"You ran it? Was anyone hurt?"

"No. I grabbed Imto, Gren, Kavar, and we played the copied Benthos asteroid and Romulan Bird-of-Prey sections over and over again," he said, his usual smile disappearing for a moment. "We each played a part in the simulations—and even with eight eyes, we couldn't find anything suspicious. We even tried scanning with yours and Dawn's holodeck medical tricorders. No one was shocked. They worked fine. All the other tricorders worked fine. Everything worked fine."

Cassie looked puzzled. "What? I thought for sure it would show something. Now what do we do? And—"

As Dewley passed the tape to Cassie, it fell to the ground. A passing brown-haired cadet grabbed the tape and handed it back to Dewley.

"Hey, Howard," said Dewley, grinning at the upper-classman. "Thanks, Jack."

"Sure, Dewley, see you in class."

Cassie smiled at the upperclassman as she took the recovered tape from Dewley.

"And what, Cassie?"

"Hmm … I think I have an idea," she said, shaking her head and turning back to her two friends. "We've been banging our heads against a wall so far. But I think there is someone who can help us. Someone who knows everything about computers. Have you two ever heard of cadet Data?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Everyone at Starfleet Academy knew about Cadet Data, the second android to ever be in Starfleet, the first being Dawneece—who had been programmed millennia ago by an extinct race, and the first that was built utilizing Federation Science.

Cassie found Cadet Data's quarters and pushed the chime at the door. In response, the door swooshed open, revealing a room with few decorations. "Cadet Data?" she asked, looking around the door and into the room.

"I am here. Please come in," said a pleasant voice from behind a computer console in the corner.

As she approached the computer where Data sat, he stood up and extended his hand. "I am Cadet Data. Can I help you?"

Cassie took his cool hand in hers and shook it. "Cadet Cassie Frasier. I'm in Starfleet Medical. First year."

"Then you arrived three point seven weeks ago?"

"Yes," she said, with a laugh, "but I never figured it out to the nearest tenth."

Data did not laugh, but stared at her. "Can I help you with something?" he asked in his soft voice.

Cassie realized that unlike his fictional counterpart of the movies he had not programmed with emotions that he was like the version from the television show, emotionless. "Cadet Data—"

"Please call me Data."

"Thank you. And please call me Cassie," she responded. "Data, I hear that you are an expert in computers—hardware and programming. May I ask you some questions about computers? It's for a class I'm taking."

Data cocked his head to the side in a very human gesture. "Why do you not ask your professor?"

"He's very busy right now. Plus, I thought you could give me a different viewpoint."

Data moved from the computer console and offered Cassie a nearby chair. He sat in the chair next to her, his back very straight. "Most of my questions deal with holodeck simulations," she said, folding her hands on her lap. "I'm taking the Medical Emergencies course—"

"The course for first-year cadets," Data interrupted.

"Yes," she continued. "I really like the course but I'm wondering about the programming of a simulation. I wondered if it's possible to modify a holodeck simulation."

"Yes, it is possible," said the android. "A person familiar with holodeck simulation programming can make small modifications, such as changing an evergreen tree to an oak tree. Or they can make larger changes, such as changing a desert to an ocean. It is relatively easy. You see, a holographic environment simulator produces an image with the holographic imagery subsection, responsible for the realistic backgrounds seen in the simulation. The solid characters and objects are composed of solid matter arranged by a transporter-based replicator. Each one of these is related to the omni-directional holo diode, which projects the forcefields—"

"Data … good," interrupted Cassie. She held up a hand, realizing that Data's programming mirrored his fictional counterpart. "That's excellent. So it is possible to modify a simulation."

"Yes."

"If you ran the simulation again, would you be able to detect the change?"

"Yes," he said, his gold eyes staring at her intently. "If you changed the holographic element, it would be possible to detect when the program was run again. That is, if you as a sentient being viewed the universe in the visible part of the spectrum you would notice the difference. As you probably know, holo-images are only created to be seen in the visible range of the electromagnetic spectrum, no doubt, to—"

"Yes, Data, thank you. But what if it were a subtle change, would you still notice the modification?"

"You would have to know what you are looking for—especially if it were a small change. Perhaps I could detect such a change, as I have found my senses are usually keener than the senses of a human. But you, Cassie, might not be able to detect such small changes."

"So it is possible to modify a simulation without noticing," she said, almost to herself, sorting out Data's words, "almost like programming a robot to … oh," she stammered, her face flushing. "I mean … I'm sorry—"

"Cassie. Do not worry. Your comment does not offend me. More accurately, I am an android. I do not have feelings such as anger or embarrassment. It is not in my programming, though Dawneece and Commander Levinson are trying to find a way to program them in, like those my fictional counterpart had in the Star Trek movies."

Cassie smiled at Data. "You know you were based off …"

"Of course," Data replied. "I might add that even though you could not detect the modification of the program," he continued as if nothing had happened, "the record of such a change would be imprinted on the computer tape."

"Could a computer detect the change?"

"Yes. A computer could detect such a change. But Cassie, as you must know, it is against Starfleet rules to modify a tape for a cadet simulation class."

As if that would stop someone from actually doing it, Cassie thought. "Unless you had the correct authorization," she added out loud.

"That is true. Cassie," he said suddenly, leaning in her direction, "now may I ask you a question?"

She looked at Data and nodded.

"Are you contemplating doing something illegal with a holodeck simulation?"

"No, Data. Not at all." Cassie sighed and made a face.

"Are you in pain, Cassie? Do you need medical assistance?"

"No," she said, moving uncomfortably in her seat. Data's voice was almost a whisper. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Data," she said, standing up and walking over to a nearby computer console. "One of my friends—my roommate, as a matter of fact—is in trouble. And I really want to help her. But I can't seem to figure out what happened."

Data tilted his head again. "Perhaps I can be of assistance. Based on your questions, I assume your roommate was involved in the Medical Emergencies class in which Cadet Alex Peterson was injured. And I assume also that she was directly involved in the injury, perhaps in the same simulation as Cadet Peterson when he was hurt."

Cassie nodded. "You'd make a great detective, Data."

"On the contrary. I am a Starfleet Academy cadet training to be an officer. As you know, we are all trained to reason, to ask questions, and to find solutions. And we are all here to help each other."

Cassie sat down again and smiled. With enthusiasm, she proceeded to tell Data what she had found so far: How preliminary studies showed it was not the holodeck. How several of her friends had checked the simulation tape and found nothing. And how Commander Wiley had dismissed her shock from the holodeck's medical tricorder.

Data hesitated for a moment, almost as if he was absorbing Cassie's words. "I assume your roommate does not have the expertise to modify a simulation." Cassie nodded. Even though Dawn was an Engineering cadet she had not yet learned the ins and outs of modifying a simulation or even how to program one. "And no doubt Commander Wiley was in the holodeck at the time. He is known to be one of the best simulations experts in Starfleet. He would have the ability and the opportunity to change a simulation—and he could have made the change quickly."

"But, Data, why create a shock that would knock the socks off a cadet?"

"Perhaps you should ask the commander," he said, then hesitated. "But, Cassie, I do not think such a possibility exists. Although there have been reports on Earth where people struck by cloud-to-ground lightning did, literally, have their 'socks knocked off,' as you say. But I find that such an allegory is usually incomplete in its accuracy. I believe it is called a legend or folktale."

Cassie laughed. Data's face looked slightly confused as she stood up and held out her hand. "It's just a figure of speech, Data. But you're definitely right. It's time to confront Commander Wiley again. And this time, if it's possible, I want Admiral Muti to be there."

"I hope I have helped."

"Data, you have helped me more than you'll ever know."


	5. Chapter 5: A Virus

**Chapter 5: A Virus**

As the door of her quarters whooshed open, Cassie was surrounded by the smell of fresh lemons.

Dawn was at her desk, a steaming mug of herbal tea in her hand.

"That smells wonderful," said Cassie. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Was Cadet Data overwhelming?" Dawn asked, sipping her tea.

"No," Cassie said, turning over and facing her friend. "He was wonderful, intelligent—and he agrees you had nothing to do with the simulation problem."

Dawn jumped up from her chair, enthusiastically yelling, "Yes!"

"If you're going to yell," interrupted Cassie, rubbing her temples, "please get me some lemon tea."

"No problem." As Dawn ordered the tea from the replicator,

Cassie told her what Data said. "It is possible to make subtle changes to the simulation," explained Cassie, "but only by someone who had authorization. Data and I both agreed—it's time to face Wiley again. And this time, I think Admiral Muti should be there."

Before Dawn could reply, Cassie's comm badge chimed. "Frasier, here," she said as she tapped it.

"Ah, Cassie," came the familiar voice. "How is your investigation proceeding?"

"Hi, Mrs. Oner. Fine, I think," she replied as Dawn tapped her commbadge and tied it into her comm signal. "I just got back from talking to Cadet Data."

"Yes, I know him. He has visited my restaurant several times. I find he is shy. I also know he is very good at computers. Did he help you?"

Cassie nodded and related her conversation with Data.

"I will go with you to Admiral Muti's—she is a friend of mine."

"You know the admiral?" asked Dawn.

Mrs. Oner nodded. "She is a regular at my café. A very interesting woman."

"She also put us on probation," added Dawn.

"Yes, I know. I will meet you at the admiral's office, in about one quarter hour. Is that all right with you?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Cassie and Dawn walked as fast as possible through campus to Admiral Muti's office. They didn't have long to wait for Mrs. Oner. She arrived shortly after them—complete with the usual smile on her face. She was dressed in the robes of a member of the House of Enye, the Srrkarran ruling family.

"I didn't know you were related to Rebecca," Dawn said.

"I am her aunt," Mrs. Oner said. "My name before I got married was Chaya Enye."

Admiral Muti had a quizzical look on her face as she saw Cassie and Dawn enter her office. She smiled when she saw Mrs. Oner. "Mrs. Oner," gushed Muti. She extended both her hands to the older woman. "How are you?"

Mrs. Oner squeezed Muti's hands in her left hand.

"Ah, Miomi. I bring you a gift." She handed a small basket to the admiral and watched.

Muti opened the basket and sniffed. "Beeswitsh! I haven't had beeswitsh since I left my sister's house in Kenya. Now I'm really curious why you're here," exclaimed the admiral.

"Ah, yes. I bring my two good friends with me," Mrs. Oner said. She turned slightly toward Cassie and Dawn.

"Yes, we have met before," said Muti, her face turning stern, "in fact, too many times, Ambassador."

Dawn and Cassie looked quizzically at each other, then turned to Mrs. Oner. "Ambassador?" they asked in unison.

"As I said, I am a member of the House of Enye," Mrs. Oner said. "My niece, your sister—Dawn …"

"She's not actually …"

"Rebecca doesn't see it that way," Mrs. Oner said. "Rebecca sees your mother as her mother, since Buffy holds Neri's memories. Anyways Rebecca asked me to be Ambassador to the Federation. Now, Cassie," she continued, turning to Cassie and bowing slightly, "please tell Miomi Muti your story."

Cassie smiled at the reference to Muti's first name while the admiral cleared her throat in an authoritative manner. Cassie told the story of how she obtained and checked a copy of the tape for any tampering—and found no evidence. She also mentioned the conversation with Cadet Data and her theories on what happened to the simulation. "I think someone made a subtle, unnoticeable change to the computer program. Dawn is not a programmer, so I don't believe she caused Alex to get hurt. Not only that, a person needs authorization to modify the computer program."

"So that leaves Commander Wiley?" Muti asked, frowning.

Cassie hesitated, then looked into the admiral's dark eyes. "Commander Wiley did have the correct authorization. But I don't think someone with the commander's background and enthusiasm for his students and the Academy would jeopardize his chances of staying in Starfleet, especially after being passed over for the Daedalus. I don't think he would want to jeopardize his chances of commanding a starship. I really don't think the commander would tamper with the simulation … sir."

Muti sighed and turned to her computer console. "Computer, where is Commander Max Wiley?"

"Commander Max Wiley is in Holodeck Four."

"The Medical Emergencies class holodeck," she said softly. "Cadet Terry. Cancel all my communications for the next hour. I'll be in Holodeck Four." The admiral picked up a data padd and briskly announced, "Cadets? It's time we faced the commander and his holodeck simulation. And Ambassador—we could use your help, too. Especially with what I just found out, that the House of Enye had a member of its family in this Academy."

"Rebecca wanted it kept quiet," Mrs. Oner said. "That Dawn was her half-sister."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

As they walked to Holodeck Four, cadets passing the group acknowledged Admiral Muti with a curt salute. Just before they reached the building, a voice called out from behind the group. Cassie stopped and turned to see a cadet quickly walking toward her, a padd in his hand.

Cadet Data stopped before her. "May I talk with you, Cassie?"

Data nodded to the group standing on the walkway. "Admiral Muti. Mrs. Oner. And—"

"Dawn … Cadet Dawn Rosenberg-Summers," said Dawn, staring intently at Data.

"Colonel Summers and Lieutenant Colonel Rosenberg-Summers daughter," Data said as Dawn nodded. "Cassie," he continued, turning back to her, "I have some additional news for you."

"Cadet Data. Does this concern a holodeck simulation?" asked Muti, stepping closer to the android.

"Yes, sir," he responded, nodding to the admiral. "Earlier in the, day, I talked with Cadet Frasier about a holodeck simulation. A holographic environment simulator produces an image with the holographic imagery subsection, responsible for the realistic backgrounds seen in the simulation. The solid characters and objects are composed of—"

"Cadet Data," interrupted the admiral. "We don't really need a lecture on holographic simulations."

"Yes, sir. As I said, I explained to Cadet Frasier that someone familiar with holodeck simulation programming could easily change a holodeck program. But I have some new information for Cadet Frasier—there is another way to 'fix' a simulation. I do not know why I did not think of it before. Perhaps it was because I was working on the pressure analysis of a warp field core in a—"

"Cadet!" the admiral interrupted again. "Your idea on fixing the simulation? Please?"

"Yes, sir," he said, a slight frown forming on his face. "There is another way to modify a holodeck simulation—without actually detecting it. It is possible to enter what is called a computer virus into a computer system. There are many types of viruses, including those that once they accomplish their tasks-can be removed from the computer."

Dawn frowned. "Removed?"

The android nodded. "A virus-type program can be entered into a computer via a computer disk.

"The virus that is sent into a simulation could cause part of the holodeck simulation to act differently. For example, a virus could cause a computer console to produce incorrect information, such as an incorrect warp speed reading at the helm. When the program had done its work, the virus could be 'called back' to its home—or to the awaiting computer disk—without leaving a visible trace on the simulation tape. The helm would then report the simulation's correct warp speed. The computer disk could then be removed from the computer console. No one, except the person who entered and called back the virus, would know. It is Possible."

"What about the fail-safes?" asked Cassie.

"The virus program could essentially overwhelm the simulation program and cause the fail-safes not to work," he explained. "Or the actual virus-type program may include an additional override program that would cancel the fail-safes. But one would have to have the correct security codes to override the fail-safes."

No one said a word.

"Perhaps this type of computer virus can be best explained with an analogy," he continued. "A fine example is the nineteenth century Sherlock Holmes detective story, 'The Speckled Band,' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. In this mystery story, a woman is killed for an unknown reason. Holmes eventually determines that a swamp adder, a deadly snake, slipped into the victim's room through a vent, bit the helpless girl, then glided back to the killer waiting in another room. The woman was killed seemingly without a trace of who or what killed her. Although a computer virus does not bite."

"I think we know that, Cadet," said Muti.

"Yes, sir."

"But if it doesn't leave a trace, how can we find out if it's true?" Cassie asked.

"As I said," Data continued, "it leaves no visible trace that can be detected in the simulation tape. But it will leave a data trace in the program."

The admiral suddenly smiled at Data. "Thank you, Cadet. You have been very helpful. Perhaps you'd like to accompany us to Holodeck Four. I think your explanations will greatly enhance this investigation."

"I would be glad to help, Admiral Muti."

Muti turned on her heel and walked toward the holodeck building, the others following close behind.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Holodeck Four's door swished open in response to Admiral Muti's commands. She entered the holodeck first, followed by Mrs. Oner and the three cadets. Wiley was standing on a chair behind a computer, trying to reach a computer tape on top of a tall console. A puzzled frown formed on his face as he stepped off the chair, one arm filled with computer tapes. "Oh, Admiral Muti. Hello, sir," he said, looking puzzled at the admiral. "What's wrong?"

"Commander Wiley, I hope you have a few minutes," she said. She stood in front of the console and clasped her hands behind her. "We have several questions and concerns we would like to discuss with you."

"We? Mrs. Oner, Cadet Data—what are you doing here? And why are these cadets here?" he demanded, his face turning red. He juggled the tapes in both hands.

"I asked them here, Commander," responded Muti. "They're making their own inquiries about the Peterson simulation. Mrs. Oner and Cadet Data have been assisting the cadets. And I'm interested in hearing your responses to all of their questions."

"With all due respect, Admiral Muti, I thought the guilty party in this case was decided. This cadet," he said, nodding at Dawn, "probably caused the problem. I still don't know what she touched or how she did it, but I'm working on it." Dawn straightened and glared at Wiley. Cassie grabbed her arm, holding her back from any response.

Cassie could feel her legs shaking as she walked forward. "Admiral?"

"By all means, Cadet Frasier. Please relate your story to the commander."

Cassie stated her theories about the computer simulation. She mentioned how easy it was to modify a tape, how easy it was to change an existing tape in subtle ways, and override fail-safes as long as one had the correct authorization.

"Now Cadet Data," Muti said, turning to Data, "Please explain to Commander Wiley what you and Cadet Frasier were discussing earlier. Wasn't it something about a possible type of virus within the computer simulation?"

"What? A virus? Don't be ridiculous," Wiley scoffed, dropping the stack of disks haphazardly on the computer console. "We have programs that eliminate viruses within a computer program."

"True," responded Data, unflappable. "But it is possible if you were an expert at programming computer simulations to enter a type of virus within a program, then extract the virus."

Wiley sputtered and turned to Muti. "Are you accusing me of tampering with my own simulations with a virus to … to harm others—especially one of my cadets?"

The admiral walked behind the console and faced the commander. "I am suggesting that we get to the bottom of this mystery," she answered. "And the only way to find out is to face the physical evidence. Commander, I suggest you check out the simulation in question."

The holodeck door suddenly hissed open and Cadet Stephen Cody entered the room, carrying several computer simulation tapes. He hesitated as he stared at the group, then walked over to a computer console. He turned and began to sort the tapes.

"Cadet Cody," said Wiley in a stern voice. "Get me the tape from the day Cadet Alex Peterson was hurt. It's in the stack of tapes I brought over from the computer center today—over there on the desk." Stephen stopped and did not move. "Cadet Cody, I gave you an order. Get the tape."

Stephen shifted uncomfortably. "Sir, I … I don't—"

"I'll get it myself," Wiley grumbled, pushing past Stephen and looking through the tapes on the desk. After a few seconds, he pulled out a purplish tape. "Sir," he said, reaching over and handing the disk to the admiral.

"After you, Commander Wiley, please," said Muti, indicating the computer console.

Wiley stepped up to the console and pushed the tape into a slot. He pushed several panels, then spoke: "Computer."

"Working."

"Please analyze the tape and answer the following questions. Does the tape contain the simulation from the Medical Emergencies class from—" He hesitated.

"Twenty-nine point three hours ago, sir," Data interjected.

"Thank you, Cadet." Wiley nodded to Data. "Computer, the class from twenty-nine point three hours ago."

"Affirmative."

"Analyze the simulation of the starship U.S.S. Gallant under attack by a Goa'uld Ha'tak," he ordered, then looked at Cassie, "and the simulation of the shuttlecraft traveling to Pella through an asteroid belt."

"Working."

"Are the simulations correct?"

Cassie held her breath as the computer answered.

"Affirmative."

Wiley smiled at the admiral, and bowed slightly to Mrs. Oner. "My investigation shows the same thing. The tape is fine. The simulations are fine."

"I believe Data has questions," Mrs. Oner said softly.

Data nodded. He stepped in front of Wiley and then turned to Admiral Muti. "Admiral Muti," he asked, "With your permission?"

"Of course, Cadet Data. Be my guest."

"Computer. Are there any anomalies in the simulations?"

"Negative."

Wiley smiled again. Data thought for a moment. "Computer. Does the tape show any residual signatures that differ from the original program?"

"Working. Affirmative. A secondary program has entered and exited the program. Residual data was found in sectors three, eighteen, and ninety-four. There is no damage to the simulations."

Data turned to the admiral. "A secondary program would be a virus-type program. You see, Admiral Muti," he explained, "no matter what type of virus is sent through the system, there will always be traces left—pieces of computer code, if you will, remain."

"Yes," said Cassie, turning to Muti. "The human body is the same way with some viruses. We have anti-bodies that resist certain viruses in our body, so we appear to be healthy. But there is always a trace of the virus left within us. Like the chicken pox virus—it's always in a person after they've had the disease, but anti-bodies keep it at bay most of the time."

"An interesting comparison, Cadet Frasier," responded Data. "Not completely inaccurate."

For a moment, no one spoke or moved.

Cassie looked around at the group.

A virus…

"That's it," Cassie whispered to no one in particular.

"Admiral, I remember now where I've heard someone talking about viruses before. It was in class. Medical Ethics," she said and turned to the cadet across the room. "It was Stephen Cody—Commander Wiley's assistant."

She looked over at Mrs. Oner and saw the older woman nod. Cassie was shocked to see her face neutral, the usual smile on her face gone.

Wiley was stunned. He slowly turned to Stephen, his mouth open in amazement.

Stephen looked around like a caged animal. "Don't be silly. I—"

Cassie pointed at Stephen. "You were the one who said you wanted to work on getting viruses out of computers. You said you had been doing it for years. And I assume if you can get them out, you can certainly get them in."

Suddenly, Cody ran past Wiley and a computer console, heading for the door. Before Cassie realized it, he was running in her direction. Her reflexes were quick—and he fell to the floor as she stuck out a long leg in front of him.

Data was suddenly by her side, pulling Stephen to his feet. The cadet struggled for a moment, then stopped. "Let go of me," Stephen growled, shrugging off Data's grasp. "I … I'll stay."

Wiley moved forward to face Stephen. "Stephen," he said quietly, tilting his head to one side.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" he responded, his face contorting with anger. He looked at Admiral Muti. "I really didn't want to hurt anyone," he said to her, then turned to Wiley. "I just wanted to get you in trouble—and hopefully kicked out of Starfleet—"

"Me? You wanted to get me kicked out of Starfleet?" Wiley asked.

"Yeah, you," he answered. He looked directly into Wiley's eyes. "My sister wanted to become a doctor more than anything else in the world. When she was briefed on the Stargate program and on the Federation, she was ecstatic. Here was the chance to help others, to become a doctor," he said. He shook his head with the memory. "But she didn't get in. And she missed entering the program because of just one person—Commander Max Wiley."

Stephen leaned on a nearby desk, his back toward Muti and the others. "Cassie was right," he continued. "I entered a type of computer virus into the simulation. As the commander's assistant, I knew his entire schedule—and after a while, I was even able to work out his computer authorization code. I've worked on computer viruses for years. Since I know how to get them out of a program, I know how to get them in. So I slipped my customized virus program into the computer earlier in the day. I even kept up a fight with Imto Partigle so I would come to class late—just to add to the confusion and throw off suspicion."

Without saying a word to interrupt Stephen, Cassie nodded to the admiral, confirming that Stephen had come to class late.

"It was easy for me to send the virus through the program at any time," he continued. "I just had to push a few panels at my console. The virus program was sent out to seek a holodeck medical tricorder. When it eventually found one, the program would cause the scanner to send out a signal—an asynchronous invisible field that shocks the scanned person. I tried sending it out during Cassie's simulation, but she was pointing the medical tricorder at a holodeck—simulated ensign. So all that happened was that small shock she felt—not enough to cause suspicion. I called back the virus—and that's when I decided to send it out during the Goa'uld Ha'tak simulation."

Cassie listened as he further explained how he didn't know who would be the team for the simulation, but it didn't matter. She shivered as she realized she could have been badly hurt—or could have been chosen for the fated simulation. She watched Dawn's face turn pale as Stephen continued his explanation.

"I never tried the program on anyone so I didn't know what would happen. But I didn't really mean to hurt anyone—I thought the dosage would be like a light stun with a phaser. I didn't know Alex would get hurt. During the confusion after Alex was hurt, I called the virus back into my personal computer tape so no one would find it. After everyone left, I stayed behind to make sure that any question asked during an inquiry would show the simulation had not been tampered with—at least I thought I did," he said, pointing to Data. "I hadn't counted on Data showing up to ask questions."

"I did not 'show up,' as you say," declared Data. "It was Cadet Frasier who brought up the possibility. I reasoned out the actualities."

As Data motioned to Cassie, Stephen turned to her and shook his head. "I should have known that a future Starfleet space doctor would be the one who kept asking questions. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

"I was trying to help Dawn. She is my friend. So are her parents," Cassie said softly. "I've known Dawn since she was released from the cloning tube that she had been created in. I've known Buffy and Willow since the SGC moved their base of operations to DS9."

Stephen ignored her and turned back to face Wiley. "And at the bottom of all this," emphasized the cadet, "was you. I knew the accidents would eventually be your fault. After all, the professor in charge must make sure everything is correctly maintained for the cadet simulations."

Wiley ran his hand through his short hair. "Stephen," he said, almost in a whisper. "Your sister was just not right for Starfleet this year. It happens. We feel there are some students who are not quite ready for Starfleet. Your sister did poorly in the simulation entrance exam I gave her—that's why I didn't recommend her entry into Starfleet at this time."

"Yes, but the simulation wasn't fair," Stephen retorted. "She was thrown into a shuttlecraft that was adrift—how would she know how to start the shuttle once it shut down?"

"We weren't asking her to start up the shuttle," Wiley said. "We were trying to see her reaction to an emergency situation. Even if she didn't know what to do, there were certain responses we were looking for. But we … I felt that she did not act appropriately for a first-year cadet. That's all. And Stephen, she can try again next year."

Stephen smirked at the commander. "That's what she's going to do—and if you were out of the picture, I know she would have a better chance. That's why I did it," he said. He flopped down into a nearby chair, as if he was too exhausted to stand.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

**Chapter 6: Revelation**

Admiral Muti frowned as she stood in front of Stephen's chair. She looked down at him, then turned to Wiley and the three cadets. "Commander, you and the cadets are dismissed."

Cassie looked back as the door hissed closed. She saw Stephen put his head in his hands. Mrs. Oner was standing next to Admiral Muti. "Your sister may or may not get into Starfleet Academy next year," the admiral was saying, "but if she does, she'll be here without you."

The three cadets walked in silence out of the holodeck building, the commander following close behind. Cassie was glad they had finally found out the truth—for both Dawn's and Commander Wiley's sakes—but she was sad that Stephen Cody was guilty. She knew he had thrown away his chance of ever becoming a Starfleet officer and would be likely facing a dishonorable discharge from Earth's military when he returned to DS9.

Cassie took a deep breath as they reached the outside. The warm breeze seemed to refresh her.

"I will be going back to my quarters now, Cassie," said Data, turning to face her. "I am pleased everything has been resolved."

"So am I, Data," she answered. She took Data's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He tilted his head, and for a moment Cassie thought his face registered surprise. Apparently, he was not used to such a friendly handshake. "Thanks so much for your help, Data. I couldn't have done it without you."

The android nodded briefly to her. "If I may say so: you, too, Cassie, would make an excellent detective. You have the commitment to find out difficult answers. I have also noticed that such a quality is the sign of an excellent doctor—and Starfleet officer."

Cassie smiled at him and straightened her shoulders. "Thank you, Cadet Data. I hope we meet again."

He turned and nodded to Dawn and Commander Wiley, then walked away.

"I owe you both an apology," came Wiley's voice from behind the cadets. "Cadet Frasier, I didn't believe that you had been shocked. And Cadet Rosenberg-Summers, I really thought you did something wrong during the simulation. I had no idea it was my own assistant who caused the problem. I believe I was blinded by my own troubles."

Dawn smiled at the commander and held out her hand. "I'm just glad we could get to the bottom of this," she said, shaking Wiley's offered hand. Cassie reached out and also shook the commander's hand.

He hesitated for a moment. "May I ask why you both were so diligently looking for who was guilty?"

Cassie smiled, relieved to tell the truth. "I knew Dawn wasn't guilty—and I really didn't believe you were guilty. I know how much you love Starfleet. I learned that from attending your classes. Deep down inside, I just couldn't believe that you would ever jeopardize your chances of staying here. Even in light of what I learned."

"What did you learn?" he asked.

"That my mom passed you over for the Daedalus," Dawn said.

Wiley smiled. "Ah but I heard from Colonel Summers just recently, Cadet Rosenberg-Summers. I was offered command of the first Battlestar Class that comes off the line. It may not be this year or even next year as there are ships that are being completed as we speak but I have been promised a command. And Cadet Frasier, thank you. I really do love being in Starfleet. But Stephen Cody did, too."

"But I think he loved his sister's dream of being a doctor more," Cassie responded.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

It was early evening when Admiral Muti called Cassie and Dawn to her office. Wiley was there, too standing tall and smiling broadly.

"… And I have these two cadets to thank, along with Cadet Data," Wiley was saying. "Admiral, I hereby personally withdraw all complaints against these two cadets."

"Consider it done," answered Muti. "Commander, the investigation is over. You may return to your normal duties. And now you have your work cut out for you—finding someone to replace Cadet Cody." Wiley's face dropped for a moment, then he smiled. "I know just the person—or persons," he said, turning to the cadets. "Cadets Frasier and Rosenberg-Summers, I am very impressed with your thoroughness and ability to reason. I am requesting that you both become my new assistants for holodeck simulations. I could use two excellent cadets like you." Wiley turned back to Muti. "Now I realize the position is usually filled by a second-year cadet, but I am asking you, Admiral Muti, for permission in this special case."

"Granted, of course, Commander."

Cassie wondered if Dawn's jaw was on the floor, too. They both murmured their thanks, and asked if they could have time to think it over.

"Yes. Please think it over—both of you. With your permission, Admiral Muti." The admiral nodded to Wiley. "Cadets? I will see you in class." He was still smiling as he walked out the office door.

Admiral Muti motioned for Cassie and Dawn to sit next to her on the window seat overlooking the Academy grounds. "You are both officially off probation," she said, leaning back in the seat. The sun was just setting in the west. They watched as the last sunbeams coated the room with yellow and orange—the colors playing across the shimmering art-harp on the wall.

For the next hour, the admiral and cadets talked of life, Starfleet—and nothing in particular. It was just good to be there.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Ouch!"

Cassie jumped back as the porridge popped and bubbled in the pot. She leaned over, turning a dial to adjust the burner on the old stove. The bubbling slowed down and she stirred the mixture. It was her own concoction—remembered from a breakfast her mother had made once.

She took a deep breath as the smell of chocolate surrounded her. Dawn was taking a chocolate cake out of the oven and setting it to cool on a nearby counter. Mrs. Oner was sitting at a nearby table, chatting with the cadets as they worked.

"Are you two ever in for a treat," said Cassie, carrying the pot to the kitchen table. Leaning over, she poured out the porridge into three bowls. "This is authentic—well, almost authentic—scottish porridge with all the trimmings."

"Trimmings?" Dawn retorted. She wrinkled her nose as she smelled the porridge in her bowl. "What trimmings?"

"Something my mother always used to add to the porridge. Oh, just humor me and taste it," Cassie said, sitting down across from Dawn and dipping a spoon into her bowl. She swallowed a spoonful and smiled. "Close … real close to the way I remember it."

Dawn's eyes went wide as she ate a spoonful of porridge. "Hey, Cassie, not bad. Speaking of your mother, did you hear from her yet about your adventures at the Academy?"

Cassie smiled at the memory. "Yes, she just smiled and said 'I told you Starfleet Academy was perfect for you—and I noticed you're not so homesick anymore.' She knows me."

"Ah, Cassie, she does know you," said Mrs. Oner. "And while we are enjoying your delightful meal. I think my niece has something to tell us," she said, looking at Dawn.

Dawn blinked and then smiled and nodded. While she would always be a Rosenberg-Summers, she was happy to also be a member of the House of Enye. "I told Commander Wiley I didn't want to be his assistant."

"Me, too," Cassie added. "I've had enough holodeck adventures for a while. I told him I'd rather concentrate on my medical studies. Plus, I may want to take on some extra courses next semester. But I did suggest that he check out Dewley Breech's record—he would make a great computer assistant."

"And Cassie," Dawn said as she leaned in close to Cassie and kissed her. ~I'm in love with you. I have been since last year when you became telepathic.~

Cassie smiled as she returned the kiss. ~And I love you, my Imzadi.~


End file.
